Medicine Cat Herbs and What They're Used For
by Snowfeather4876
Summary: You know that moment where you're writing about a medicine cat administering herbs and you don't know which herbs they use? Yeah, that moment has happened to me too. But I decided to give you all this handy guide about the herbs, which tells you what each herb looks like, where it can be found, how it is administered and its effect.


**OK, hi everyone! This is basically a list of all the herbs ever mentioned in the Warriors books! A lot of people have difficulty remembering them all (we can't all be medicine cats) but, hopefully, this guide will be useful and help you in your stories.**

**And, so you can't report me, I am adding a story around it!**

Finchpaw was sitting in the medicine cat den, struggling to remember all the herbs and their uses. He had only been an apprentice for a moon, yet Amberleaf, his mentor, sometimes acted as though he should know them all already. _What is coltsfoot used for? And what about juniper berries? _ He didn't think that he could remember a thing!

Are you done sorting those herbs yet?" called his mentor's voice from outside. Finchpaw didn't answer. What was he supposed to tell her? But at that moment, she padded into the den, carrying moss in her jaws. She dumped it on the floor and shook her tortoiseshell pelt. "It's really wet out there!" she complained.

She caught sight of the herb piles still lying on the floor. "You've barely done anything!" Finchpaw didn't trust himself to speak; his throat was tight. Now, he had disappointed his mentor. He looked into her warm amber eyes guiltily, and she seemed to understand how he was feeling. "You're having trouble remembering them, aren't you?" she meowed gently. Finchpaw just nodded his head.

Amberleaf sighed. "You're doing very well, you know. I've never seen any cat learn herbs so quickly! I just sometimes forget that you haven't been my apprentice for very long." Her eyes brightened. "I know!" she exclaimed, and she dashed off into a thick gorse bush. When she returned, she was carrying a thick book under her chin and laid it down in front of her apprentice. "Here, this should help."

Finchpaw was confused. How would reading a book help him? "This book lists every herb known to medicine cat, as well as all poisons," she added, as though she had read his thoughts. "Why don't you read that; maybe it will help you."

Touched by his mentor's kindness, Finchpaw mumbled "Thanks, Amberleaf." He settled down, and started reading...

**PLANTS USED IN THE FOREST AND LAKE TERRITORIES BY CATS**

_**Herbs**_

**Alder bark  
**Description: Bark of the alder tree  
Location: Grows mainly in boggy, wet terrain  
Usage: For tooth pain  
Effect: Eases toothaches

**Beech Leaves  
**Description: Large broad leaves that can be serrated, entire or sparsely-toothed  
Location: Grows in almost any soil that is not waterlogged  
Usage: For carrying other herbs  
Effect: None

**Bindweed  
**Description: Arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet-shaped flowers  
Location: Grows almost anywhere  
Usage: Fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place  
Effect: Unknown

**Blackberry Leaves  
**Description: Leaves from the prickly blackberry bush  
Location: Almost anywhere; they are very hardy plants  
Usage: Chewed into a pulp  
Effect: Eases the swelling of bee stings

**Borage Leaves  
**Description: It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves  
Location: Grows best in forests  
Usage: It is chewed and eaten by nursing queens  
Effect: It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers

**Burdock Root  
**Description: Tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves  
Location: Best in dry areas  
Usage: The root is dug up, the soil washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp  
Effect: Lessens and heals the pain of infected rat bites

**Burnet  
**Description: Has oval-shaped leaves with serrated edges and large clusters of small flower buds on top  
Location: Usually found in dry grassy meadows  
Usage: A travelling herb  
Effect: Keeps a cat's strength up

**Catchweed  
**Description: A plant with fuzzy green balls on long stems  
Location: It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation  
Usage: The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are  
Effect: Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin

**Catmint  
**Description: A leafy and delicious-smelling plant  
Location: Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders often catch during leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough

**Celandine  
**Description: Yellow flower with four petals  
Location: Grows best in forest territory  
Usage: Juice is trickled into the eye  
Effect: Soothes damaged eyes

**Chamomile  
**Description: A small white flower with a large yellow centre  
Location: Can be found in Twoleg gardens  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also used as a strengthening travelling herb

**Chervil  
**Description: A sweet-smelling plant with large fern-like leaves and small white flowers. The roots are knobbly and brown  
Location: It can be found in dry, rocky areas  
Usage: Chewed to extract the juice from the leaves or root  
Effect: For infected wounds (leaves) and bellyache (roots). Can also be used during kitting

**Chickweed  
**Description: Tall-stemmed plants with fat, almond-shaped leaves  
Location: Can be found in moist, rocky areas  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Treats greencough, though catmint is often preferred

**Cobwebs  
**Description: Long, thin, shiny strands, spun into a web by spiders. Very common  
Location: Everywhere  
Usage: Press over wound  
Effect: To soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones

**Coltsfoot  
**Description: A flowering plant with yellow or white flowers resembling dandelions. Grow best in newleaf  
Location: Grows well in moist areas  
Usage: Leaves chewed into a pulp  
Effect: Eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads.

**Comfrey Root  
**Description: Tangy-smelling plant with large leaves, small bell-shaped flowers, which are pink, white or purple, and have black roots  
Location: Damp, grassy places  
Usage: Roots are chewed into a poultice  
Effect: Repairs broken bones and soothes wounds, also used on wrenched claws. Can be used for itching or to treat inflammation on stiff joints

**Daisy leaves  
**Description: Thick, dark green, oval-shaped leaves  
Location: Almost everywhere  
Usage: Chewed into a paste  
Effect: Eases the pain of aching joints and is also a travelling herb

**Dandelion  
**Description: Common yellow-flowered plant with long hollow stems  
Location: Almost everywhere  
Usage: The white liquid is thought to be applied to bee stings. Leaves can be chewed  
Effect: Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. The leaves can be chewed to act as a painkiller

**Dock  
**Description: Common large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste  
Location: Doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas  
Usage: Chewed up and applied to scratches  
Effect: Soothes scratches, although can sting when applied. Also soothes sore pads

**Fennel  
**Description: Thin, spiky leaves  
Location: Found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the sea/coast and on riverbanks  
Usage: Stalks are broken and the juice squeezed into the receiver's mouth  
Effect: Helps pain in the hips

**Feverfew  
**Description: Small bush with flowers resembling daisies. Has a sharp tangy smell and small, soft leaves  
Location: Grows best along the water  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Reduces body temperatures for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially headaches

**Goldenrod  
**Description: A tall plant with bright yellow flowers  
Location: Grows well on moors  
Usage: Chewed into a poultice  
Effect: Good for healing wounds

**Heather Nectar  
**Description: Nectar found in bell-shaped flowers  
Location: Best grown in shady areas  
Usage: Included in herbal mixtures  
Effect: Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixture

**Honey  
**Description: A sweet, golden-coloured liquid made by bees  
Location: In honeycomb or bees' nests up trees  
Usage: Eaten or given by moss soaked in it  
Effect: Soothes infections, smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing and gives energy

**Horsetail  
**Description: A tall, bristly-stemmed plant, referred to with fleshy stalks  
Location: Any marshy area  
Usage: Chewed to a poultice and applied to wounds  
Effect: Treats infections and stops bleeding

**Ivy Leaf  
**Description: Leaves from the ivy vine  
Location: Found in numerous places  
Usage: To store other herbs in  
Effect: None

**Juniper Berries  
**Description: Purple-blue berries from the dark green, spiky-leaved juniper bush  
Location: Grows in places which are not wet  
Usage: Chewed and eaten  
Effect: Soothes bellyaches, gives strength and helps troubled breathing

**Lamb's Ear  
**Description: Soft, fuzzy green plant  
Location: Commonly found in mountainous areas  
Usage: Unknown  
Effect: Gives a cat strength

**Lavender  
**Description: A small purple flowering plant  
Location: Grows in Twoleg gardens. Can also be found in sunny spots or gravelly soil  
Usage: Unknown  
Effect: Cures fevers and chills. Also a herb used to hide the scent of death

**Mallow Leaves  
**Description: Large, fuzzy three-nubbed leaves from a flowering shrub; sweet rose scent  
Location: Grows best near shore, but best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Soothes bellyache

**Marigold  
**Description: A low-growing yellow flower; yellow to bright orange  
Location: Near water  
Usage: Petals or leaves chewed into a poultice. Juice can be used as well  
Effect: Stops infection and bleeding. Used for inflammation of stiff joints

**Mint  
**Description: Downy, serrated leaves ranging from green to purple and yellow in colour. Flowers are small and purple or white in colour  
Location: In shady but dry areas  
Usage: Rubbed on a dead body  
Effect: Hides the scent of death

**Mouse Bile  
**Description: Extracted from the liver of a mouse. Mouse bile is foul-smelling and stored by soaking moss in it.  
Location: Inside mice  
Usage: Dabbed onto ticks; the only known remedy to get rid of them  
Effect: Makes the ticks drop off, but paws should be washed in a stream after using

**Oak Leaves  
**Description: Round, ruffled leaves  
Location: All over the forest floor and collected in leaf-fall  
Usage: Unknown, but they are stored in a dry place  
Effect: Stops infection from setting in

**Parsley  
**Description: A long-stemmed plant with ragged-edged crinkly leaves. Has a sharp scent and tastes cold and fresh  
Location: Grows best in moist, well-drained soil, with full sun  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Stops a queen's milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore or if she is producing too much milk. Also used to cure bellyache  
**  
Poppy Seeds  
**Description: Tiny, round black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flower head  
Location: All over forest  
Usage: Chewed on  
Effect: Can help a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress or soothe pain. Not recommended for nursing queens

**Ragwort Leaves  
**Description: Tall shrub with yellow flowers. Tastes foul to cats  
Location: Almost everywhere, especially in cool areas with high rainfall  
Usage: Crushed and chewed; mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints  
Effect: Treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up

**Ragweed  
**Description: Ragged-leaved plant resembling a fern  
Location: Thought to be commonly found in mountainous areas  
Usage: Unknown  
Effect: Like lamb's ear, ragweed gives cats extra strength and energy

**Raspberry Leaves  
**Description: Soft to the touch, but with ragged edges  
Location: Found on raspberry bushes  
Usage: Unknown  
Effect: Could be a painkiller or used to stop bleeding

**Rosemary  
**Description: Tall, with needle-like leaves and purple flowers  
Location: In dry, shaded areas  
Usage: Put on the pelt of a dead to cat to prepare for burial  
Effect: Hides the scent of death

**Rush  
**Description: It has long, narrow leaves and lavender-coloured head stalks  
Location: Often grows in infertile soils in a wide range of moisture conditions  
Usage: Binds broken bones  
Effect: Helps hold a broken limb in place

**Sorrel  
**Description: Similar to dock, sorrel is used as a travelling herb  
Location: Can be found near Twoleg nests  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Travelling herb

**Sticks  
**Description: Thin wooden protrusions that grow on and fall from trees  
Location: Can be found anywhere where there are trees  
Usage: Cats in pain bite it when other medicine herbs are unavailable or not recommended. Also used to help broken legs heal  
Effect: Distracts cats from pain. Recommended for queens who are giving birth

**Stinging Nettle  
**Description: It has green, spiny seeds  
Location: All over the forest  
Usage: The seeds are eaten by a cat who has swallowed poison, or the leaves can be chewed into a poultice for a wound  
Effect: Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. It can also be mixed with comfrey to heal broken bones and helps with wounds.

**Sweet Sedge  
**Description: Thick green stem with long buds at the top  
Location: Grows all through leaf-bare. Commonly found near streams or in damp areas  
Usage: The sap is swallowed  
Effect: Eases infection

**Tansy  
**Description: The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves and a very sweet and strong scent, making it very good for disguising a cat's scent  
Location: Found in the forest and near Twoleg places  
Usage: To be consumed, but only in small doses  
Effect: Cures coughs, wounds and poisons. Also stops cats from getting greencough and soothes throats

**Tormentil  
**Description: It has a strong, aromatic scent and a sharp taste  
Location: Found in cool or cold areas, but other types can be found in Twoleg gardens  
Usage: Chewed and put on a wound  
Effect: Its root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison

**Thyme  
**Description: Small, delicate, thick, sticky leaves with a fresh tang  
Location: Best in hot, sunny locations  
Usage: Leaves can be chewed on  
Effect: Calms nervousness, anxiety and cats who are in shock

**Travelling Herbs  
**Description: A mixture of sorrel, daisy, chamomile and burnet  
Location: Prepared by medicine cats  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Gives cats more energy and strength, as well as stopping them from getting hungry for a long time

**Watermint  
**Description: A green, leafy plant  
Location: Usually found in streams or damp earth  
Usage: It is usually chewed into a pulp and then eaten  
Effect: Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache

**Wild Garlic  
**Description: Due to its strong smell, it is good for hiding the scent of a certain clan, and disguising cats on raids  
Location: Shady undergrowth  
Usage: Rolled in  
Effect: Prevents infection, especially rat bites

**Willow Bark  
**Description: Bark of the willow tree  
Location: Near Twoleg gardens  
Usage: Unknown  
Effect: Eases pain

**Willow Leaves  
**Description: Leaves of the willow tree  
Location: Near Twoleg gardens  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Stops vomiting

**Wintergreen  
**Description: Easily identifiable by its red berries  
Location: Oak-pine woods and sandy to sub-alpine places  
Usage: Unknown  
Effect: Treats wounds and some poisons

**Yarrow  
**Description: A white-flowering plant  
Location: Rocky and sunny areas  
Usage: Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation  
Effect: Extracts poison from wounds and will make cats vomit up toxins. The ointment will soften and heal cracked pads

_**Poisons**_

**Deathberries  
**Description: Red berries from the dark-leaved poisonous yew bush  
Location: On a yew bush  
Usage: Sometimes used to kill other cats by making them eat it. Is also used in extreme cases to relieve a cat from painful suffering  
Effect: Kills a cat within minutes of consummation

**Deadly Nightshade  
**Description: A small shrub with faintly scented, bell-shaped flowers that are purple tinged with green in colour. Berries are shiny and black in colour  
Location: Moist, shady places. Often grows in soils which are rich in limestone  
Usage: To kill a cat who cannot be saved quickly  
Effect: Poisonous

**Foxglove Seeds  
**Description: Tiny blacks seeds from the bell-shaped flower of the foxglove plant  
Location: Almost anywhere, especially in temperate regions  
Usage: Used to treat the heart  
Effect: They can easily cause heart paralysis and death

**Holly Berries  
**Description: Red berries with no medicinal value from the holly plant, which has spiny dark-green leaves  
Location: Forests  
Usage: Eaten  
Effect: Dangerous to kits if consumed, although not nearly so bad as deathberries

**Water Hemlock  
**Description: Green or white flowers with petals in umbrella-shaped clusters  
Location: Wet, marshy areas  
Usage: Unknown  
Effect: Causes foaming at the mouth and writhing. It is the most deadly plant to cats apart from deathberries

**THE END**

Finchpaw put down the book. _Wow! _he thought. _That really helped! I never even knew some of those herbs existed! _Shutting the book, he suddenly realised how tired he was. Yawning, he curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

**So yeah, I hope that this helps you as much as it did Finchpaw! By the way, both he and Amberleaf are characters in my fanficton, so please check it out! It's my first one! And I know that cats don't have books; I just thought that this would be the best way to display the information. I do not write stories with human objects in them! I hope this will let you know the right herbs in all situations, whether you are a medicine cat or a writer!**


End file.
